<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wedding morning surprise... by moonfairy13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657670">A wedding morning surprise...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13'>moonfairy13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Wedding, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes to a surprise on her wedding morning...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wedding morning surprise...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/gifts">ThePotterWatcher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift fic for Jessica, one of my favourite Hufflepuffs, and all round fab woman. Happy birthday, happy engagement, and all the love in the world to you and yours 😊 💜 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione would usually have reached for her wand when she heard her bedroom door opening just after seven in the morning. It wasn’t a normal time for visitors, even in the Weasley-filled Burrow, where nobody’s business remained their own for long. But she had heard another bedroom door opening just a few minutes earlier, and then the padding of feet down the wooden stairs, around the kitchen and then back up again. The slight pause as the wanderer’s bare feet skipped the especially creaky stair – which Arthur had once told Hermione that he had charmed on purpose, so that he and Molly could keep track of their tinies – was a giveaway that it was a Weasley who was tiptoeing about. </p><p>So rather than drawing her wand, Hermione instead sat herself up in bed, enjoying the cool spring breeze through the open window. She spent a few moments wondering whether her visitor would be her chief bridesmaid – one Ginevra Weasley, who hadn’t been this excited about a wedding since her own – or one or both of her male attendants. Harry and Ron had made it extremely clear that they did not wish to be called bridesmaids, despite the fact that Hermione had insisted they both feature as honoured guests in her wedding party. The more the pair insisted on being called attendants, the more Ron’s brothers slipped the term ‘bridesmaids’ into everyday conversation, innocently insisting that they were referring only to Ginny, Lauren, Luna and Lavender whenever Molly looked their way. Charlie had managed to persuade the pair to demonstrate their manliness the previous weekend by lifting Lavender and Ginny onto their shoulders while playing in the water. Ron and Harry realised they had been wound up again only when, upon leaving the pond, they saw Charlie and Fred bench pressing Lauren and Hermione. George came up with the term not-bridesmaids over that evening’s dinner, and all of the Weasley brothers eagerly adopted this, for it simultaneously appeased Molly and wound Ron up even more.</p><p>But Hermione’s visitor wasn’t any of her bridesmaids – or not-bridesmaids – and neither was it the energetic and enthusiastic Weasley matriarch herself. Her bedroom door opened to reveal her groom. Shirtless, blindfolded and with a cup of coffee in his hand. Red hair at all angles and a sexy smile on his face.</p><p>“Hello, love. I brought you coffee. I would have sent Georgie but you know full well I’m the morning twin.”</p><p>Hermione’s face broke into a smile when she saw the lengths Fred had gone to in order to not see her that morning. His hand flailed around as he reached for the bedpost so that he could orientate himself. When he found it, he felt his way along the side of the bed. Hermione schooched backwards, assuming that Fred would perch his bum on the edge of the single bed as soon as he found a space. As he did, his hand slipped under the blankets, deliberately feeling its way up Hermione’s body. He paused for a moment on Hermione’s left breast, giving an appreciative moan and a very gentle squeeze, before finding Hermione’s face and then leaning down to give her a good morning kiss.</p><p>Fred felt Hermione’s smile, and met it with one of his own. The hand holding the coffee reached out, found the edge of the bedside table and then carefully put the mug down. With both of his hands free, Fred turned fully towards his bride and Hermione felt herself soften in the full force of the grin that she had fallen in love with.</p><p>“Morning, sweetheart,” she said. “This is very lovely.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have my bride going without good coffee on her wedding day,” he whispered. “And we know that lot,” his thumb jerked backwards, towards the door, presumably indicating the rest of the Weasley household, “wouldn’t know good coffee from cheap firewhisky, so I decided it should be the one thing I would do today. Goodness knows Mum doesn’t think I should be left in charge of anything else, except getting dressed and staying out of trouble.”</p><p>“I’ll show you trouble if you like,” Hermione whispered, feeling thoroughly turned on by his appearance, and by the idea of having her man blindfolded. She had been about to remind Fred that, as someone who had dropped Divination as soon as she was allowed to, she was hardly a stickler for wedding superstitions. But then she realised that it felt rather sexy to have her wizard unable to see where her fingers were going to stroke next, so she bit back the words and instead reached out for his thigh, for which she was rewarded with a rather sexy groan.</p><p>“Keep that up and we’ll have Mum on the warpath,” he said, though he didn’t sound at all like he cared if that happened or not.</p><p>Hermione’s fingers wandered around his leg and up to Fred’s waist.</p><p>“Oh, because you’re such a good boy who never gets in trouble with his mum,” she teased.</p><p>“Yeah, but this is special,” he said, and Hermione realised that perhaps he did actually care for this particular tradition. “I can’t see you,” he insisted, and she realised that, while Fred didn’t have as many boundaries as other wizards – which was one of the things that had caused her to fall in love with him – he was drawing a line that was important to him. It was, she realised, actually lovely that he was so invested in their wedding going to plan.</p><p>“Okay then,” she whispered back. “You go, and I’ll see you later. And you’ll see me. I’ll be the one in white, with the two male bridesmaids.”</p><p>Fred laughed at that, and then looked worried as he heard a noise and realised that someone else was awake, probably because of him. He shifted on the bed.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hermione said. “Thanks for the coffee. Can I give you one kiss before you go?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Fred turned his face in the direction of Hermione’s voice and felt her hands on his cheeks before she took his mouth with her own. She didn’t linger; she knew he was keen to return to the sanctuary of his and George’s old bedroom, which was where he was supposed to remain until summoned by his mother. But her kiss was full of promises for later in the day, and Hermione again felt happiness at having planned the wedding for midday so that they would have longer to enjoy themselves afterwards. She had no desire to spend sixteen hours getting ready either, so that was an added bonus.</p><p>After a few moments, she released her man with a whispered, “I love you,” and Fred whispered his own words of love back before standing and again reaching his arms in front of him to find and slip through the bedroom door.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the sight and then turned towards the coffee that he had brought her, hoping she would have time to enjoy it before Ginny or Molly bounced in to begin their work. Then, a thought came to her mind.</p><p>“Fred!” she called in a loud whisper as he was about to close the door.</p><p>He turned; still shirtless; still blindfolded; still able to make her heart skip several beats at the thought of spending her life with this wonderful man. “What, love?”</p><p>“Put that blindfold in your pocket and keep it handy,” she said. “We’re going to be needing it on our honeymoon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>